Reunion
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: Basically a third installment of Cody Banks that ties up a few loose ends. Can't really write summeries. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

****

Hello all. This is my first Cody Banks stroy. I have seen both of the movies but don't own a copy. Funny, my brother introduced them to me and we watched the second before the first. We both liked the second better for some reason though. Anywho, after watching them again earlier this summer on Disney Channel with my brother, I found a lot of loose ends. What happened to Natalie in the second? Would Cody ever see Emily again? Would chocolate surprise ever become a real candy? So, this story is sort of like a third installment. Ties up a few loose ends. ENJOY!

* * *

15, June, 16:29

The time was set for five minutes. She had five minutes to do this, to pass the test to go to the next level. She ran down the hallway, parcel in hand and came across her first obstacle; getting through a room through the vents. She took her graffel pen and shot it at the ceiling. Clicking the pen she made her way up towards the ventilation system.

Four minutes left. She jumped down from the vents and went running. She could see the exit just ahead, but she heard the sound of footsteps. Out from the shadows came six guards, blocking the way out. She took a deep breath and took her fighting stance.

Three minutes left. She already took out two of the guards. The other four were fighting hard but she was better. She took out two more guards with a spin kick.

Two minutes left. She took out the rest of the guards. She reached down towards each pocket and took away their weapons. She put these into her duffle bag.

One minutes left. She picked up the bag with the extra weapons and made a run for it.

5 seconds left. She's really close, about ten feet away.

4 seconds left. She's even closer, but the exit is closing. She goes faster.

3 seconds left. She's five feet away.

2 seconds left. She's running out of time and lunges for the door.

1 second left. She makes it through the doorway.

0 seconds…

BOOM! The explosion closely followed her exit sending her flying a little further than expected. Keeping a firm grasp on the duffle bag, she rolled down the front lawn a little ways then got up. She held her hand to her ear and spoke.

"Mission accomplished," she spoke. "I'll see you back at base."

Then the girl took out a jetpack from the bag and flew into the clear sky.

**

* * *

**

**So, what did ya think? Yes, it is a short chapter, so I'm going to upload the next one now. Trust me, the other chapters are longer. This is about a 6 chapter story, so not too long. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Okay, here is the next chapter. Another short one but chapters will get MUCH longer. ENJOY!

* * *

16 June, 10:45

"Excellent work Agent Greenwell," said the Director of the CIA. A teenage girl with dark brown hair and a magenta stripe on the right side and bangs walked down a hallway with the CIA director and a man with short sandy brown hair. "You should be very proud of yourself. Not many fifteen year olds can complete their second to last mission so successfully. Agent Banks, you've taught her well."

"Ah it was nothing," said the other man, referred to as Cody Banks. "It was fun teaching my little cousin."

"Even counting all the times I almost killed you?" the girl asked.

"Hey, even if I may have been upset at the time, I can't do anything to you. Dad would kill me if he found out I harmed his youngest sister's daughter. Oh, and just to tell you, I still have scars from the last explosion you caused."

"Hey it's not my fault," said the girl. "I was a young child then."

"You are a young child Becca," said Cody.

"Teenager," corrected Becca.

"Whatever," said Cody.

The CIA director groaned and rubbed his temples. Ever since the recruited Becca Greenwell, Cody Banks' younger cousin, it had been nothing but nonsense arguments that could go on for ages if someone didn't stop them. Their longest one was a week. Deciding to change the subject to spare him of a headache, the CIA director decided to bring up what he and Agent Banks were discussing at the last meeting they had about the current mission.

"Agent Banks, as you know we are planning on sending you on the field for the mission I briefly told you about last week. Do you think that Agent Greenwell will be able to assist you?"

Becca's face lightened up when she heard this. Her whole life had she wanted to go on a mission with her cousin Cody; a real one that is. She had only gone on local mission for tests that were planned. She wanted this…badly.

"Well," said Cody looking over towards Becca, who was giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Please Cody," she begged.

"You really think you're ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I've been ready for this. Please Cody!"

Cody sighed.

"I know you have been," he said. "Come on, let's get our assignment."

Becca's face broke into a wide smile.

"Thanks Cody," she said. "I won't let you down, or you sir."

The director smiled, a very rare gesture that creped her out a bit.

"Come on," he said. "It's time to get more information on your mission."

The three headed throughout the CIA headquarters until they came to a set of white double doors. The CIA director scanned his eyes and hand for DNA samples then typed in a password on a keyboard that seemed it might have taken ages to memorize. After he typed in the long code, the double doors opened. The three walked inside what seemed like a conference room. It had a long table with chairs and a big television screen at one end. There were also two other people inside, a tall woman with raven black hair and a larger man with curly black hair.

"Hey Cody, Becca, what's up?" said the man Becca recognized as Derek Bowman.

"Hey Derek," said Becca as she took a seat. "You got any of that chocolate surprise?" she asked in a whisper.

Derek looked around then snuck a small bag in her hands.

"New invention," he said. "Chocolate surprise in candy bar style."

"Sounds good," she said as she sneaked it into her pocket.

"Okay people, here's the mission," said the director. "We've been on this case for months now with the help from our friends to the east."

"You mean China?" asked Derek.

"No…London, remember Bowman," said the woman, Becca recognized as Ronica Miles. "Listen, since Agent Banks helped Ms Sommers that one summer, and now London wants help from the CIA with a mission that's even more serious."

"What can be more serious than taking over the entire world using mind control?" asked Cody.

"Well, what if I said Diaz and Molay got together in London and are plotting a new way to take over the world."

There was a pause.

"Yeah that is bad," said Derek.

"What are we going to do?" asked Becca. "What's the plan?"

"You, Agent Banks, Agent Bowman and Agent Miles are going to go to London. Greenwell and Banks will be on the field. Miles, you and a team will be on the sides coaching them and jump in whenever needed. You know your job. Bowman, you'll also be on the field, but as you were in London the last time."

Derek, Cody, and Ronica nodded. Becca still looked confused.

"So, are we going to go to London and help the Londonites or are we going undercover and doing this ourselves?" she asked.

"First off," said Ronica, "Londonites is not a word."

"I know," said Becca. "It sounds cool."

"Second, you're not just helping the people on London, but the people of the UK."

"Oh, so we're helping the United Kingdomiams."

Ronica sighed.

"Whatever, and third, yes, you and Cody will meet another agent from London and the three of you will work together in completing the mission. Any other questions?"

"No Ronica."

"Good," said the director. "Now, Miles and Bowman will leave in 0100 hours this afternoon. Greenwell and Banks, you'll leave in 01200 hours. You have your assignment and I expect a report by the end of this evening. You are excused."

Becca and Cody exited the room and headed towards the elevator that would lead them back up to the above ground. The two entered a white lift that had a toilet in it. _"Why the toilet comes down with us I'll never know," _thought Becca. Soon, they were back in the men's restroom of Kamp Woody.

"Meet me in my cabin in fifteen," said Cody.

Becca nodded and went over towards her cabin. When she entered, the other girls were all sitting around talking about boys and gossip. Becca never really did get along with her cabin mates. They were just….too different from each other.

"Where are you going?" asked a girl with dark red hair and wore tons of make-up. Her name was Heather.

"Just a mission," she said.

"Why do you get to go?" asked Heather.

"Yeah," said the other girls.

"Because, unlike you, I concentrate on my missions and try hard at my work."

She quickly packed all her stuff in her orange duffle bag and went off to Cody's cabin. He was a counselor at the camp, and was in charge of the boys her age and most of the activities she did. Becca mainly hung out with those boys and Cody. There were other decent girls that she also hung out with; she was closer to the guys.

Soon, she arrived at Cody's cabin. It looked like all the others, except it had more decorations on the front. She let herself in the cabin. Four bunk beds took up most of the space. There were also dressers and a table in the middle that had cards scattered on it. She turned to where Cody slept to see him and his current girlfriend Natalie Connors talking. Becca quickly ducked behind a nearby bunk bed and watched the scene before her.

"Just be careful," said Natalie as she wrapped her arms around Cody's neck.

"I will," he said, putting his hands on the small of her back. "I always am."

"Yeah right, remember last time? You almost got caught in that explosion! You still have the scars to prove it."

"That wasn't my fault and you know it."

"Yes I do," he said.

Then he kissed her softly and she returned it happily. Becca made a gagging face from behind the bunk and pretended to choke.

"You know I can hear you gagging," said Cody. The two had obviously broken the kiss and were quite annoyed with her.

Becca looked up and laughed.

"That sort of the point," she said while getting up and brushing off the dust from her purple tee shirt.

"Becca," said Natalie not really looking at her.

"Natalie," said Becca. Becca and Natalie were at all friends. They didn't exactly like each other. "Come on Cody, we're at three quarters past 01100 hours. We need to get to headquarters so we can depart."

"You're right," said Cody while looking at his watch. "Bye, Natalie, I'll miss you."

"Miss you too Cody," said Natalie.

Cody and Becca grabbed their duffle bags and made their way back to the gross, men's outhouse. _"Why a men's restroom?" _wondered Becca.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so what did you think? Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3, is LONG. Almost 3,400 words! ENJOY!

* * *

Cody and Becca were sitting on the plane. It was another half hour until they would land in the London airport. Becca was listening to her IPod while Cody was reading.

"Why do you not like Natalie?" he asked.

Becca looked at him, and then took out her ear buds.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why do you not like Natalie?"

Becca shrugged.

"I don't know, she's just not my type. We don't agree on anything and are complete opposites. She isn't right for you Cody."

"How would you know?" he asked. "You wouldn't last in a relationship."

"I may not have real experience with relationships," said Becca, "but I do know a lot about them. I just don't see you two…for each other."

Cody shook his head then returned to his book. Becca put her ear buds back in and took out her chocolate surprise candy bar Derek gave her and took a big bite out of it. Cody looked at her in disgust.

"If you're going to attend a sports camp you probably shouldn't eat junk like that."

"Its good airplane and/or travel food," said Becca. "It's Kit Kats with M&M in it. It's genius!"

Cody sighed then remembered something the director told him to tell her.

"Oh, and the director said that in public you need to speak in your British accent," he said. "He said that we need to seem like natives, so I'm playing a deaf person."

"You can't do a British accent?" she asked.

"You're one of the very few people I know who can do any accent."

"Well I feel special then," she said.

The plane landed and Cody and Becca were walking with their bags towards the exit, where they saw Derek waiting for them with a car.

"You still kept the car?" asked Cody as he loaded his bag in the trunk.

"Yes, but I updated it," said Derek.

"How better could you make it?" asked Becca. "Cody told me all about it and it sounded pretty tight."

"It was," said Derek, "but now it's even tighter! For example, chocolate surprise bars when you pull down the cup holder."

"COOL," she said.

"Derek, she can't be eating that stuff, it's not entirely good for you!"

"Don't worry," said Derek. "It's only in the car on days that end with "Y""

Cody shook his head in disapproval.

"Oh lighten up Cody," said Becca.

The three entered the car. Kumar was already in the driver's seat and taking off once the car door was shut.

"Okay," said Derek. "I found out some more stuff. Becca, you're attending an All-Country Sports Camp for the time we are in London. Cody, you're a counselor who's deaf. Becca, your job is to translate his CIA handbook hand signs. You did memorize them…right?"

"Oh yeah," said Becca. "What else do you think I would be doing in class for the past few years?"

"You've been what?" asked Cody.

"Jeeze, DAD! Honestly Cody, are you protective much?"

"Are you two done arguing yet? Good," said Derek. "Now, you both will be staying at a hotel near the arena where the camp will take place. The camp goes from nine to four then dinners at six at the hotel."

"And how do you know this?" asked Cody.

"You remember when I was head Chef at the Music Academy? Well, I'm now a Chef at the hotel who will be serving both of you and twenty two other people healthy meals."

"The man who fed kids crushed Kit Kats and m&m's for desert?"

"Hey, chocolate surprise is delicious and the best travel food for young adult Agents ever, said Becca.

"Thank you," said Derek, "and this time I actually had practice."

"We're almost at the hotel," said Kumar. "About one minutes to wrap up."

"Okay," said Derek, "in the back are two brief cases which have your weapons. Practice with them before you use them, Becca or at least let Cody tell you how to properly use them."

"Alright Derek," said Becca.

"We are here," said Kumar.

"You got your earpieces and communication devices?" asked Derek.

"Affirmative," said Cody.

"Yes," said Becca.

"Okay, I'll see you guys at dinner," he said.

"Bye, Derek," said Becca as she got out of the car.

"See you man," whispered Cody.

The two got their bags and brief cases from the trunk and walked into the hotel lobby. The lobby was filled with people. A young man who looked to be in his twenties noticed them and came towards them. He had short dark brown hair, a mustache and beard, and crystal blue eyes.

"Hello gov," said the man. "I'm Hector Young and I'm in charge of the camp this year."

"Really?" asked Becca in her accent, "I would think he'd be a bit…older."

Hector laughed.

"That would be my dad," he said. "He's really in charge, but he isn't back from his trip from Africa yet."

"I see," said Becca. "I'm Becca, by the way, Becca Greenwell and this is Cody Banks."

"Ah yes, our deaf group," he said with a laugh

"Hey," said Becca, "being disabled in any way is no joke. It's not his fault he can't understand what we are saying at this moment!"

Cody then did a bunch of hand movements that meant something like "say something and let's confuse him."

Before Becca could say anything, Hector spoke.

"What's he saying?" he asked. "I don't know sign language."

"Nothing too horrible," said Becca. "Just wondering what we were talking about."

Hector nodded slowly, not quite believing her.

"Well you're rooms are rooms 811 and 812. They are connecting rooms on the eighth floor. Dinner's in a half hour. I expect to see you there."

"Thanks Hector and nice to meet you," she said then she and Cody made their way towards the elevators. They silently made their way up to their rooms.

"I'll take 812," said Becca. Cody nodded and went into the opposite room.

Becca's room was amazing. It had a king sized bed with a green and blue comforter and cream colored sheets. The furniture was all cream colored and the walls were a pale blue. It was a very calming room. Becca quickly unpacked and decided to change her cloths for dinner.

"Umm, Cody," she yelled.

"Yes," he said.

"What do we wear for dinner?"

"Umm, wear something casual, yet fancy."

"I'll try," she called back.

In the end, Becca picked out a pair of jeans and a dark purple graphic tee that had a peace sign on it with her black trainers. She brushed out her brown hair and let it hang loose.

"I'm going exploring for a while," she called to Cody. "I'll meet you at dinner."

"Okay," called Cody.

Becca grabbed her cell phone and headed out the door. She decided to go to the athletic area to see what they had, but once she got to the lobby, she was completely lost. She came across a decision, either left to go outside or right to go down a hallway.

"Let's try left," she said.

She turned left and opened the door to go outside. The outside air was just perfect and had a slight cool breeze. It felt really good. Becca walked around for a bit and looked at the golf course that covered most of the area in front of her. There were a bunch of tables down below the deck she was on and two of them were filled with teenagers that were around her age. She decided to go down and see what they were talking about. As she walked down, she got a better glimpse at them. There were ten boys and nine girls there.

"Wotcher!" called one of the girls. "What's your name?"

A bit confused at the greeting word, Becca smiled and replied the question in a British tongue.

"Nice to meet you," said the girl. "I'm Megan. I really like your hair Becca."

"Thanks," Becca replied in her accent.

Megan had light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing all pink, but she wore it in a way so that it didn't clash terrible like most "all pink" outfits did. She was quite impressed she could pull it off.

"So, what part of the UK are you from?" asked another girl. She had long raven black hair and dark brown eyes. She had on a pair of ripped jeans and a grey tank-top with a very dark pink jacket.

"I'm from London, England," she said. "What about you?"

"Edinburgh, Scotland," she said. Becca could tell because her accent was more Scottish. "I'm Ruby, by the way."

The two got into conversation easily. They talked a lot about the World Cup and who they thought was going to win. As they were talking, they didn't notice a boy come up by them.

"Excuse me," he said in an English tongue. "I'm Andrew Mason, from London, England and you two are?"

The boy was quite handsome. He had neat shaggy blonde hair that had a few brown highlights and emerald green eyes. He had a deep voice and seemed to be the same age as her. He had on jeans and a blue shirt.

"Ruby Roberts, Edinburgh, Scotland," said Ruby.

"Becca Greenwell, London, England as well," said Becca.

Andrew looked over the two girls. His eyes stopped when they got to Becca's head.

"I like your hair," he said, "very cool."

"Thanks," she said, sort of unsure why he said that.

"Excuse me, campers," said a familiar voice. Becca turned around and saw Ronica Miles standing in front of all the tables. "Hector wants me to tell you that dinner's ready."

The campers all got up from the tables and started to walk towards the entrance to the inside of the downstairs. As most of the boys passed Ronica, they would let their eyes longer on her middle area. Becca was the last one to exit behind Ruby who was behind Andrew. Ronica gave her a small wink as Becca passed her. Becca returned it with a thumb up and a small smile.

Becca followed the other campers into the hotel and through many twists and turns to a dining room. There were two tables in the room. One could seat about eleven and the other could seat about twenty. The room was set for a very fancy dinner, with nice plates and everything. The table for eleven was already filled. Becca noticed Cody sitting on the end on the left.

"Ah, nice to see all the campers made it," said Hector as he looked up from the table. He was sitting at the head of the table that seated eleven. "You may seat yourselves at the table for twenty. Please, sit where your name tag is so we can all learn your name. As soon as you are seated, you may start eating whenever."

Becca walked over to the bigger table and found her name. She sat down in that spot. In front of her was chicken with rice and green beans. _"Seems as is Derek did a good job after all." _She looked up from her plate and the first thing she noticed was that she could easily see Cody from where she sat.

"Did you do this," she mouthed pointing to her seat.

Cody nodded.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Andrew who was seated right across from her.

"Nobody," she said, taking her napkin and putting it in her lap and taking a bite of rice.

Cody purposely put Becca's nametag in a spot so she could see him easily, just in case he needed to get her attention. He looked around the table he sat at and saw eight other counselors and the head of the camp at the head of the table. He could sense someone coming up behind him, but, because he was supposed to be deaf, he pretended he didn't notice.

"Excuse me, Cody Banks," said a voice he recognized, but couldn't put a name on. Resisting the instinct to turn and look at the speaker, he stayed as he was, pretending not to hear the person. "Cody Banks," she said again, this time a bit louder. Cody pretended to not notice and started on his dinner.

"I wouldn't try too hard Ms Sommers," said Hector from the front of the table. "Mr. Banks, you see, is deaf and probably has no idea what is going on."

_Sommers, as in Emily Sommers. The British girl I worked with here when I was sixteen? No, it can't be her, why would she be here…unless…_

"Deaf," said Emily, not entirely believing what the man was saying. "I see, well then, how can I communicate with him?"

"Ms Greenwell can translate his hand signs for you," said Hector. "Becca, could you come and help Ms Sommers talk to Cody?"

Becca nodded and made her way over to Cody. When she got there, she saw a blonde woman standing behind him giving her the death glare.

"I'm not his boyfriend if that's why you're looking at me like you want to kill me," she said to the girl.

"I hope not," said the girl, relaxing a bit.

_"It's okay," _said Cody in the hand signs. _"Just ignore her."_

"What do you want to ask Cody?" asked Becca to the girl.

"That my name is Emily and if he remembers me from nine years ago."

_"You heard that, well, do you remember her? If you do, then shame on you! You never told me about a British girl named Emily you worked with when you were sixteen!"_

_"Yes, I remember her. We worked together, at the time."_

_"Ohh, so you had a crush on her."_

_"...maybe."_

_"Maybe, or yes?"_

_"...yes...a bit...but..."_

_"What happened to Natalie? I thought you two met when you were fifteen."_

_"We broke up then got back together when we met each other at the same college."_

_"I don't think that's entirely true!"_

_"Just...tell Emily that I don't remember her but it's a pleasure to meet her." _

_"WHAT? Why are you going to say that?"_

_"I'll tell you later. It's a long story."_

"Cody says he doesn't remember you, but it's a pleasure to have met you…sort of."

Emily's expression became sad and disappointed. Becca saw a few tears forming, but Emily quickly blinked them back.

"Oh, well, tell him thanks and sorry for inconvenience."

_"Okay, you heard that. Now, I want a full explanation, tonight!"_

_"Alright, thanks."_

Becca nodded then made her way back to the camper's table. As she sat, Andrew gave her a quizzical look.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Cody's deaf, and it's my job to translate what he says."

"Really?" asked Andrew, "how do you two know each other?"

"I'm his father's youngest sibling's daughter."

"So, that's fancy long talk for you are his cousin."

"Basically," she said, taking a bit of beans.

"So, if you're from London, then how come I've never seen you around?" he asked.

"I…just moved…from….Cornwall."

"I see," he said.

After dinner, Cody and Becca were in room 811 giving an update to the CIA director.

"We are settled in now," said Cody.

"Good, you will meet with the Agent from England tomorrow before dinner. That is all."

Cody hung up the phone and turned to Becca. She had her arms crossed and looked like she was expecting something.

"Okay," he said. "The only reason why I said I didn't know Emily was for our cover only! That's all."

"You sure?" asked Becca.

"Positive," he said.

"Okay then, now I'm going to the gym to practice my martial arts."

"When do you get your black belt?"

"This fall, if I pass the test."

"Don't worry, you will," said Cody with a smile.

Becca went into her room to change into a pair of track shorts and a tank top. She put on her flip flops, grabbed her martial arts bag, and headed to the gym."

It was 9:30 p.m. and Becca was still in the gym. She was trying to get this spin kick right but was always falling too early.

"You want some help?" asked a voice.

Becca turned around and looked to were the voice came from. Becca saw Emily Sommers up against a wall with her arms crossed.

"You know this move?" she asked.

"I'm a third degree in black belt," Emily said.

"Then yes, I could use a bit of help."

Emily smiled and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry if I intimidated you earlier," she said. "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine."

Emily smiled. She faced the punching bag and quickly did the spin kick Becca couldn't seem to accomplish.

"So that's how it's supposed to look like," said Becca.

"Yeah," said Emily, "it helps a lot when you jump with the opposite leg."

The two practiced for a bit longer until Becca got the move down. Emily showed her where to have her leg and everything.

"So, back there, why did you think you knew Cody?"

Emily went silent. She faced the floor.

"Well, the summer I was sixteen, we met up at a Music Academy and, I…sort of struck a fancy for him. By the time I...sort of expressed my feelings, it was time for him to go back to America, and I never saw him again. But I never forgot him. He was brilliant."

Becca really wished she could just tell her it was all an act. That Cody really did remember her. But then again, it wouldn't do any good. Cody was dating Natalie. Maybe it was best for Emily not to know.

**

* * *

**

Long, wasn't it? Please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Helloes! Hope you've been enjoying this...well, I'm talking to no one, but OH WELL! Here's chapter 4. It's a crazy chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

The sports camp went well for Becca. It was quite simple the first week, but Hector said it would get harder. Cody was in charge of setting up the arena for each drill, sport, game, etc. they would play. Emily, on the other hand, was in charge of running the girls through drills and such. The whole week, Becca could see Cody glancing at Emily whenever her back was turned.

"He does care about her," she whispered.

"Ms Greenwell," shouted Emily from the other side of the obstacle, "are you going to do the drill or not?"

"Sorry miss," shouted Becca, and started the drill.

At four 'o clock, the camp was over, and Becca was in the bleachers, waiting for Cody to finish cleaning up. The councilors were required to clean up the arena after camp for the professional's practice. While she was waiting, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Andrew behind her.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked. "Everyone's head back to the hotel by now."

"I know," he said, "I'm waiting, for my guardian."

"You have one here too?"

Andrew nodded.

"Which is he?"

"You know her," he said, "its Emily."

"Ah," said Becca.

"I suppose you're waiting for Cody?"

"Yeah, I'm really not supposed to leave him on his own."

"So, it's like, you're in charge of him when it's suppose to be vice versa?"

"Sort of," she said. "It's complicated, since he's deaf, I'm just supposed to be his ears."

Andrew nodded, but the two were startled when they heard a crashing sound. They turned their head to where it came from and saw Cody and Emily on the ground, with a bunch of equipment and a soccer ball on the field.

"Wonder what happened," said Andrew.

Cody hit the ground hard. He had hit his head, so it was throbbing like crazy. He looked over at who he ran into, and froze. _No, not Emily!_

"Oh my god, Cody, I'm so sorry!" she said, starting to pick up some of the fallen equipment.

Cody shook his head.

"It's…." He started to say, but immediately stopped himself. He looked up in fear that Emily caught it. Emily was staring back, confusion filled her eyes.

"Cody?" she asked. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

As much as Cody wanted to say something, he couldn't. He just stared at her blankly. Emily sighed and looked down.

"I see," she said.

The two silently picked up their belongings and stood up.

"See you later then," she said, and then walked away.

As this was going on, the two teens were watching the scene, eagerly. They both couldn't hear what Emily was saying, but when they walked away, they both sighed in frustration.

"What the heck was that about?" asked Becca.

"I have no idea," said Andrew. "It's obvious the two fancy each other! Why won't they talk?"

"Cody's deaf, Andrew, he can't hear a word she says. That makes it a bit hard."

"Well then, that complicates things."

"Besides, Cody has a girlfriend back at home."

"Really, who?" asked Andrew.

"Natalie Connors," replied Becca.

"Connors….sounds familiar."

"Her dad's a big money man."

Andrew nodded his head and mouthed the word, 'right'.

"But…."

"But what?"

"I HAVE been trying to break the two up for ages, falling for another girl could really help me out."

"You don't like Natalie?"

"She didn't like me first!" Becca argued.

"Alright, alright," said Andrew.

"So, what do you say? You try to find out Emily's side of the story, I'll get Cody's, and we'll scheme at dinner."

"Sounds good," said Andrew.

Becca met up with Cody outside the arena. The two grabbed their stuff and started walking back towards the hotel. It wasn't too far, a few decent blocks, so it was about 4:45 when they got back to the room.

"The Director called," said Cody, "we're meeting the other agent late tonight instead. He has something else going on this afternoon."

"That works," she said. "I'm not doing anything else today."

Cody nodded, then turned to go into his room.

"Cody," she said before he was gone.

Cody turned to face her.

"What happened, over there, in the arena with Emily?"

Cody sighed and focused his eyes towards the ground.

"It was nothing, Becca," he said. "Nothing."

"It certainly wasn't NOTHING!" she said. "I saw you two talking."

"For your information, I almost blew our cover!"

This got Becca to shut up. She stared at Cody blankly. She had him where she wanted him.

"And how did that happen? Honestly Cody, you're much higher than me, you've had more experience and I haven't even been CLOSE to slipping once! How could you have almost blown our cover? By talking? Yeah, you did talk didn't you? Well then what made you do it Cody? Well? What?"

If all went to plan, Cody would confess what he really was thinking. She saw him squirm a bit then face her.

"I want to talk to her," he said. "More than anything I want to talk to her."

"And tell her what? That this is all fake and that you have a girlfriend so leave me alone?"

Cody paused, and thought over the situation, trying to decide what to say next.

"Yes," he finally said, though sounding unsure.

"Oh come on Cody! I see the way you've been looking at her!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do," said Becca. "You're always trying to steal glances of her when she isn't looking."

Cody looked away at a wall.

"So?"

"So! I think that you want to talk to her, because you want to tell her how you feel, that's it's all for cover reasons, that what he said to her before wasn't true."

"Yes," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," asked Becca.

Cody turned to Becca.

"Do you want the truth?"

Becca nodded. Cody offered for her to sit down and she did so. Cody took the other chair across from her and leaned forward.

"Okay, here's the story. When I left Emily those years ago, Natalie and I were well broken up."

"What happened?"

"Things got complicated," he said. "We had too many differences and ended up breaking up. Anyways, then I met Emily. I was on a mission in London and was suppose to be a student of a Music Academy. We both were staying at the same house, and part of the same group. We got off to an interesting start, but she was a lot different than a lot of girls I met my age. But then, it turned out that she was working on the same mission and had been for months.

"We decided to work together on it and ended up being great friends. But, when it came to the final showdown, I did stay concentrated on defeating the enemy, but I also had my mind on Emily. I was anxious; wondering the whole time if she was okay, though I tried my hardest not to show it. I guess I did a pretty good job; because no one said anything about it. Next thing I knew, it was time for me to leave."

"So you left without saying goodbye?"

"No, we did, we both said how glad we were to work with each other and that we wanted to do it again, then she kissed me on the cheek, I did the same, and then I left."

"You didn't tell her how you felt?"

Cody shook his head. The two sat there in silence for a bit.

"Well," said Becca while standing up, "there's no time like the present!"

"NO!" said Cody.

"Aw come on Cody, you're acting like you're 16 again! Listen, all you have to do is give her a note saying that you want to talk in private, and then tell her how you feel."

"But what if our cover is blown because of that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! I mean, if worse comes to worse I'll just stay with Natalie. We're doing okay now…"

"Wait, if you two broke up a while ago, then why did you get back together?"

Cody stayed silent.

"Well?"

"I did it to try to forget about Emily."

"Well, that obviously didn't work."

"No," muttered Cody.

"What?"

"NO, Becca, it didn't work! Every day I can't help but think about her. It's been forever, and I just want to talk to her, but I can't. If I do, the fate of the world is in jeopardy!"

Becca sighed and looked off for a moment. Deciding what to do next, she went over to Cody and lent down to his ear.

"Would you rather be with the woman you can't stand because it's safe? Or take a risk and be with the woman you love?"

She then backed away and walked over to her room and called back.

"I'm taking a shower so don't come in!"

Cody and Becca didn't talk to each other until dinner. They walked down together then went their separate ways without a word. Becca sat down across from Andrew who gave her a smile.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Well, I got the truth out, but now Cody won't even look at me!"

"What'd he say?"

"To sum it all up, he basically is still fancying Emily and want to talk to her, but can't. So I suggested he give her a note saying to get together in private, to talk."

"How would they talk though? Cody's deaf!"

"Well…umm…they were going to…pass notes. Yeah, that's right."

Andrew nodded, though suspiciously.

"What about Emily? What'd she say?"

"I couldn't get the whole thing out of her, but she did say she missed him, and that he's not the man she once remembered."

"Figures," said Becca.

"So, what do 'ya think the plan is?"

Becca shrugged, but then looked over Andrew's shoulder to see Cody standing behind Emily. He tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a note. He smiled then returned to his seat. Emily smiled back, but was a bit confused. Becca saw her read the note and smiled to herself.

"Oi, mates! Look over there!" whispered one of the boys, who Becca believed his name was Jack. The entire table turned towards where Jack was pointing. He was pointing at Emily who had the note in her hand and was beaming like there was no tomorrow.

"Who gave it to her?" asked Megan.

"The deaf counselor!" he exclaimed.

"No way," said Megan, "only one week and there's romances blossoming!"

Andrew and Becca tried to contain their giggles, but failed. The whole table was looking at them like they were crazy.

"And what's so funny about what I said?" asked Jack.

"Nottin'," said Andrew.

After dinner, Becca waited across from the door for Cody, but she also wanted to eavesdrop to see what he and Emily were going to talk about. Once everyone was gone, she saw Cody shut the doors and the room was silent. She quickly ran over to the door and put her eye to the key hole.

"Cody, you bloody IDOIT!" she saw Emily scream. "Do you have any idea about how scared and confused I was? I knew you were Cody Banks from that one summer, but you were giving me the impression that you didn't know me, or was purposely ignoring me!"

"Emily, I'm sorry but…"

"I don't even know what I saw in you," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," said Cody.

"It's nothing," she said quickly.

"Can I just explain why I've been doing this?" he asked.

Emily nodded. "Please do," she said.

_"Don't do it man," _thought Becca,_ "the Director won't be happy." _

"Listen," he said," his voice barely a whisper, but was cut off by his phone going off. He silently cursed and took out his phone. It was a reminder saying that he had to get to the meeting with the Agent from London.

"I've gotta go," he said, "but I'll explain everything later!"

"Yeah, I've gotta go too," she said. "Andrew wanted help with some summer stuff for school next year."

"Okay, how about we talk later on tonight, around…midnight?"

"Alright," she said, "don't forget."

"Trust me," said Cody, "I won't."

Becca could hear Cody coming towards the door, so she backed away. Cody came through and the two made their way out of the hotel and to the Double Decker Bus pick-up stop.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Becca as they walked through the dark streets of London.

"Okay, it coulda been worse."

"I heard her yelling."

"I heard you eavesdropping."

Becca cursed.

Soon they were at the Bus Stop, and they boarded the bus. Cody nodded to the driver, and showed him his CIA pass. The driver nodded and pointed to the top floor. Becca followed Cody up the stairs to the second level. That level was basically empty, except for two figures, sitting in the very back, and was setting with their backs turned to them. They both had on hats and long trench coats. Cody and Becca walked towards the two and sat so that they were facing their backs.

"Cody Banks CIA and you are?"

"I had a feeling it was you Cody," said a voice.

Becca looked at Cody very confused. The two figures turned around and took off their hats and sunglasses. Becca was gaping, but Cody was smiling.

"Helping Andrew with his summer work? Really Emily?"

"What? Better to be safe than sorry!"

The two laughed.

"What's Becca doing here?" Emily asked.

"She's my plus 1, same for Andrew I presume."

"Yeah," she said, smiling at Cody. Then she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It all makes sense!" she said. "You obviously can't do the native accent here, so you said you were deaf so that you wouldn't have to talk! That must be why you brought Becca, because she can do the accent, and pretty well too."

"I like my British shows!" said Becca now using her native tongue, finally out of her shock stage. "Doctor Who and Primeval are my LIFE!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, Andrew," said Becca, "you had me for a while. I would have never guessed you worked for Scotland Yard."

"I'll take that as a complement," he said. "You had me too, the accent was very realistic."

"What made you think otherwise?"

"You let it slip once. I believe it was when you slipped on a soccer ball and fell. You happened to curse in an American accent."

"Dang," she said.

"So, that means that we have four people on the field for this mission, instead of three," said Cody.

"The more the better," said Emily.

"So, what's the plan?"

**

* * *

**

REVIEW XD


	5. Chapter 5

****

****** Okay, so I just decided to finish up the story today. After this chapter, there's only one more left. ENJOY!******

* * *

_Emily picked up the cell phone off the ground. She dialed Becca's number and waited. _

_"Becca, we need you and Andrew up here now. They killed Cody."_

_Emily then hung up the phone and tossed it to the person next to her…_

The four agents shared the info the all had and came up with a plan; Andrew and Becca stall while Emily and Cody go and finish Molay and Diaz off. If they needed help, they would signal the two with their cell phones and they would come up.

This put them where they are now, sneaking around the facility, underground, where Molay and Diaz were working on their plan to take over the world. They were on the floor above Molay and Diaz's office, where they were manufacturing some sort of…device.

"What are they doing?" asked Becca.

"It looks like…mind control!" said Emily.

"Not again!" groaned Cody.

"Hey, if we've stopped it once, we can do it again!"

"Alright," said Cody, "I'll head up with Emily now and…"

"Actually," said Emily, who jerked her head up and talked in a very odd manor, "how about I go up first, then you follow about 10 minutes behind. Help Becca and Andrew start the distraction."

"Don't you mean down?" asked Cody.

"Yeah...that...see ya!"

Before Cody could argue, Emily had already taken off.

"I'm still going after you," he said. "I'm going off to follow her. Guys, all you have to do is cause mass destruction."

Then, he left. Andrew and Becca looked at each other.

"Mass destruction is my specialty, you?"

"Same," said Becca.

"Then let's stir up some trouble."

The two saw a big can of oil off to the side. They quickly lit two matches and put them on the end of their guns. Then, they shot at the can and it exploded.

"And the war begins," said Becca.

Cody made sure that he was a fair distance behind Emily. He followed her down the corridor and stopped when she when through a door.

"Weird," he thought, "she just walked in."

Scared that it would lead to something crucial, he quickly went up to the door. There was a window that he looked through and what he saw, was heart wrenching. Diaz and Molay had Emily tied up, and she couldn't get out.

Without thinking, Cody rammed into the door, causing it to open. He took out his gun and pointed it at Diaz.

"Let her go," he said simply.

"Let who go?" asked Diaz.

Cody gave him a confused look and Diaz snapped her fingers. Emily disappeared, or what he thought was Emilly.

"A hologram," she whispered.

"Yup," said a voice behind him.

Cody was about to turn, but he felt a cold metal touch his neck.

"Emily?" he asked.

"Yup, that's your precious little British girl," said Molay.

"You see," said Diaz, "she's been transmitting all your information, to us, so we know every move you are going to make. And, since you're the only two here, those no one to help you this time Banks."

_They don't know about Becca and Andrew,_ Cody thought, _that could come to our advantage. _

He turned his head and saw Emily behind him, gun in her hand.

Diaz snapped again and Emily shot him. Expecting horrible pain in his neck, he only felt a pinch. He looked more closely at the gun and smirked.

"Tranquilizer*," he said, right before collapsing.

Andrew and Becca had caused TONS of mischief. Basically, the whole floor and everyone/thing on it was destroyed. First, they destroyed every security camera they could find. Then, they turned over tables, shot at oil tanks, and destroyed a few mashines. Suddenly, Becca felt her cell phone buzzing in her pocket. Quickly she answered it.

Emily picked up the cell phone off the ground. She dialed Becca's number and waited.

"Hey Emily, what's up?"

"Becca, we need you and Andrew up here now. They killed Cody."

Becca felt her heart drop. Her cousin. Her closest family relative…was dead!

"We'll be right there," she said then hung up the phone.

Emily then hung up the phone and tossed it to the person next to her. The henchman caught it with ease.

"They're coming."

Becca stormed off to the stairs, without telling Andrew of the conversation she had with Emily.

"Becca," said Andrew, trying to get her to stop. "Becca!"

"What!" she exclaimed, turning around, filled with rage.

Andrew took a step back.

"What's up with you?"

"They killed Cody okay?" she said. "He was my closest family member, my friend when I needed one and now he's DEAD!"

"Becca," said Andrew, "I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"It's alright," she said, finally cooling down.

"Just listen though," continued Andrew. "I was gonna say it earlier, but I couldn't let Emily know I knew this."

"What is it?"

"Listen, our first night at the hotel, Emily's door was locked, so I climbed into the vents to see what was happening."

"It didn't occur to you that she didn't want you to see what was happening?"

"She would have told me, she always does! Anyways, when I got above the room she was in, she was knocked out, and three people were in there. I recognized two as Molay and Diaz, but the other was some kooky dentist, working on her mouth. When they were done, they woke her up, and they could control her with this keyboard. When, they turned the keyboard off, though, she wasn't being controled. I also heard Molay say something like, "She'll only see Banks when she's under our control. Altered it so it could do that." I didn't know what to do, so I left it, until we met the agents from America."

"Well, that was smart, I'll give you that. My guess is that she's under mind control."

"Mind control?"

"Yeah, Cody told me a long time ago, when he was on a mission here that it was all about mind-control; Diaz's work."

"Then it all makes sense, with Molay's money and Diaz's technology, they could re-build the mind-control system and take over the world."

"Exactly," said Becca.

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"Do what you did. Make our entrance, via ventilation system!"

Becca and Andrew quickly ran up the stair, avoiding the security cameras, and easily found a vent they could enter in. Once inside, the two made their way quietly around the system, and tried to find the room Emily, Molay and Diaz were in. Soon, they were right above it, and the sight was too much for Becca to look at. On the ground, out cold, was Cody.

"We should probably make our entrance now," whispered Andrew.

Becca responded by cocking her gun. Andrew did the same. Andrew counted down with his fingers; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1; and then he pointed down. Becca nodded; she kicked the vent shaft so it fell down, and the two teens jumped out of the ceiling. Becca's gun pointed at Diaz and Andrew's at Molay.

Molay laughed.

"Stupid kids," he said, "did you think we weren't expecting that?"

Diaz snapped her fingers, and two henchmen came out of the shadows. They quietly snuck up on Becca, but she knocked them out without turning around.

"No, we weren't," she said.

Molay started to tense up a bit, but Diaz was still strong. He pointed to a man in the corner, who the teens didn't notice at first. He had a keyboard on his lap with a joystick. He frantically clicked keys, and moved the joystick. Emily came up behind Andrew, sized him up, and put her gun to his head. Andrew looked over at the gun and laughed.

"Tranquilizer*? Really Emily?" he asked.

Emily shushed his laughing by pressing the gun harder to his head. Becca figured she had only one choice. She pointed her gun and quickly shot Molay, before he knew what hit him. Diaz looked in shock at the dead body next to him. He quickly took out a picket knife.

"Now, this might teach you not to play with the Big Boys," he said.

Diaz twirled the knife and stepped closer to Becca.

"Say good-bye to your life, Becca."

Diaz lunged for Becca, but she dodged it and kicked him in the face. Diaz stumbled backwards, but when he gained her balance, he pointed the knife right at her heart. He started running straight at her, but Becca still stood strong, gun in hand. She could hear Andrew shouting for her to move and saw her life flash before her eyes. She had to shoot...NOW! She was about to shoot, but stopped when Cody snuck up behind Diaz, gun in hand.

"You really don't know when to retire, do you?" asked Cody.

He quickly shot Diaz five times, all over his body. When Diaz stopped moving, he put his guns down, but still kept his eye on him. Becca started at him wide-eyed.

"Was that really necessary Cody?" Becca asked, trying to catch her breath. "He's already dead."

Cody held up his gun for Becca to see.

"Tranquilizer," he said, "I couldn't kill him, and I'm surprised you killed Molay! Anyways, five shots with this stuff should keep him out for a few fair days."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's elephant strength."

Becca laughed. She went up to Cody and gave him a hug. She started crying, and Cody hugged her back.

"I thought you were dead," she said. "Emily called and said you were."

"It's alright," said Cody.

"Umm, guys!" exclaimed Andrew. "Still trapped!"

The two turned around to see that Andrew was still stuck. Cody started to charge over to Emily. He punched her square in the jaw and she fainted. Andrew got out of her grasp and went over to Becca's side. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. Becca looked terrified. Before Cody could do any more damage, Becca pulled him back.

"Becca, what do you think you're doing? She's a traitor!"

"Just watch," she said, pointing to Andrew.

Andrew went into the shadows. Becca and Cody heard a scream, then a lot of fidgeting, a few snapping of chords, and then, a final yank. Andrew emerged from the shadow with this old, bald doctor with think rimmed glasses.

"Does he look familiar?" she asked.

Cody sighed in relief. He bent down towards Emily opened her mouth, and put his hand in. When he took it out, he held a microchip in his hand. Andrew punched the doctor in the neck causing him to go out flat.

"Of course," said Cody. "We didn't blow up the building the last time because we were in Buckingham Palace. This means that the information could have still been in there, but hidden. Then, when Diaz got out of jail, he got the information back, but needed some help. So with the brains of…him," pointing to the Doctor. "And Molay, he could re-create the mind-control and make it even better!"

"Yes," said Andrew. "And they used Emily so they could get all the information from both Scotland Yard and the CIA. Plus, she's wicked good at fighting, so that could have also come to their advantage. They just weren't expecting two teens."

"Alright," said Becca, "our mission's done, we should probably get out of here."

"Wait!" said Cody, "first, we need to blow up the place. No data can be left behind. Becca, did you bring your backpack?"

"Duh?" said Becca, as she handed it over to Cody.

He opened it up as well as his and pulled out twenty time bombs.

"That's about….four for each floor," said Andrew.

"Becca, you and Andrew get this level, and two above it. I'll get the top two and meet you at the door."

"What about Emily?" asked Becca.

"I'll bring her up to the top floor, plant the bombs then pick her up."

"Alright," said Becca, picking up the twelve bombs for her and Andrew. "We'll meet you in a bit."

Cody then picked up Emily and the three made their way towards the stairs. Andrew and Becca had no problem planting the bombs on the fifth and fourth floor, those not being occupied yet, but on the third floor, there was even more manufacturing going on. So, it took a while to plant to bombs in places where they thought was crucial.

Cody and Emily had it a bit harder. Cody dropped Emily off at the front door, then ran down to the second floor. He planted the bombs; two on the main machine, one on an oil can, and another on a minor machine. He did the same on the first floor, except put one on the door way.

There was something he noticed, though. The workers were in some sort of daze. No matter how much noise he made, they never turned around. Heck, they never even left their work.

_"There slaves," _he thought,_ "under their mind control. It must be permanent, because I know the Doctor can't be controling them. That's why I haven't been caught yet. Bad move on their part_."

When he was done with the first floor, he made a run to the front entrance. He quickly pressed the button to start the 10 second time bombs. He was so focused, he didn't realize he passed up Emily and didn't pick her up.

When he made it to the clearing, he saw Andrew and Becca already at the clearing.

"GO!" he yelled.

The two nodded and ran outside of the facility. Cody soon caught up with them, and just in time, the bombs started blowing up on the bottom floor; they could feel it beneath their feet.

"Cody," said Andrew, "where's Emily?"

Cody's eyes got really big. He looked over to the building, the bombs now going off on the second to bottom floor.

"She's still in there!" he exclaimed. "I'm going back in."

Before anyone could argue, Cody took off running back towards the exploding building; now the middle floor blowing up. Cody got in easily and went running to where he left Emily. As he was running, he nearly got knocked off his feet. The bombs were going off on the floor below him.

He finally found Emily. She was starting to wake up but wasn't there yet.

"Emily," he shouted while shaking her, "Emily wake up!"

Emily slowly opened her eyes and faced Cody.

"Cody?" she asked. "Where am I and…why does my jaw hurt."

"I'll explain later," he said while helping her off the floor. He heard an explosion come from further down the level. "Right now, we have to go, unless you want to be blown up!"

"That would be a good idea," she said.

The second bomb went off on the last level. It was the one on the oil tank. The two made a run for it. They were half way there, when a bomb went off right next to Emily. It sent her flying and Cody caught her.

"I'm not letting you go now," he said with a smile. Emily smiled back. Cody dropped her and the two went running again. They got out of the building, just as the bomb on the door went off. The two ran up to Becca and Andrew.

"Emily," said Andrew, running up to her and giving her a hug. "You're okay!"

"Guess I can say the same for you."

The four turned around to face the burning area. Emily grabbed Cody's hand and put her head on his shoulder. _Well, at least he's taller than me this time._ She thought. Becca and Andrew stood next to each other.

"Are you related to Emily?" asked Becca.

"No," said Andrew, "she was my babysitter for a bit then I got involved with Scotland Yard and she turned out to me my mentor. So, Cody's your cousin?"

"Yup," she said. "My closest relative. He was always the one who understood me. One day, I found out about this CIA agent thing and signed up. The Director put him as my mentor since we were related."

"I see," he said.

The four agents watched the area a bit more and then walked into the forest where their transportation devices were. Mission: ******SUCCESS**.

****

* * *

REVIEW!

*- Hannah Spearritt who plays Emily Sommers in Agent Cody Banks 2, plays another character named Abby Maitland. Abby, whenever needed, never shoots with a real gun, she always uses tranquilizer. Thought that would be an interesting fact to share :D


	6. Chapter 6

****

Hello! This is the final chapter. Just one that ties up all the loose ends. ENJOY!

* * *

"You're WHAT?" asked a very upset Natalie Connors.

The four agents made it back to America. The Director wanted to speak to all four of them at the Headquarters at Kamp Woody. Before their meeting, though, Cody had some business to take care of.

"I'm breaking up with you," said Cody simply.

"You're doing WHAT?" asked Natalie again.

Emily and Becca tried to contain their giggles, but let a few slip. Natalie gave them a death glare, but that only made them giggle harder.

"Listen, Natalie," said Cody, "when I got back together with you, it wasn't because I liked you. It was because I was trying to forget about someone, but it didn't work." He said that last part while looking at Emily, giving her a soft smile.

"So, I've decided to do what my heart does, sorry Natalie, I hope we can be just…" but he was cut off by Natalie pushing him aside and storming out of Cody's cabin.

"Well she took that well," said Emily.

"I thought it was going to be way worse," said Cody.

Emily laughed and walked up beside him.

"I missed you," she said.

"So did I," he said. "What's going to happen when this is all over?"

"Well, it was going to be a surprise," said Emily, "but I'll tell you now anyways. Andrew and I got transferred to the CIA."

"When?" asked Cody.

"We were going to move once this mission was over. That's why the Director wanted us to all meet here."

"So you're going to be living in the same city as me?" he asked.

"You're catching on," she said.

Becca guessed that the two wanted some time alone, so she dragged Andrew out of the cabin.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You are so blind," she said. Ever since they started on the mission, Becca hadn't been speaking in the British tongue, which really bothered Andrew.

"So, you're permanently speaking American now?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Most Americans find it annoying when I speak British."

"Well I don't, I think it's cute."

"I said most AMERICANS Andrew, last I checked, you're British."

Andrew laughed.

"Come on, I'll show you around the camp."

For the next few hours, Becca showed Andrew everything; from the space shuttles, to the cafeteria. They found Derek Bowman in the admin office, playing a video game. After bothering him for a bit and sneaking some chocolate surprise bars from his stack, they started heading back to the cabin.

"This is amazing," said Andrew, taking a big bite out of the chocolate surprise bar. "What is it?"

"Crushed up Kit Kats with M&M's on top," said Becca.

"It's brilliant," he said.

When they got back to the cabin, they saw Emily and Cody sitting on his bed, holding each other's hands and talking.

"Alright," said Becca, "we've let you have your fun for…two and a half hours. Come on, the Director will be waiting."

The two adults sighed and got up from the bed. The four agents walked over to the outhouses and stepped inside the "Out of Order" stall.

"This really is disgusting," said Becca.

"I agree," said Emily.

The four made their way down to the HQ and found themselves face to face with the entire staff that worked below and the Director himself. He had on a very rare smile. When the four stepped out, he gave them a "thumbs up."

"Good job, agents, mission accomplished."

The entire room burst into applauds, including the Director.

"You know, though, that you have to spend the rest of the summer in London for the sports camp right?"

The four looked at each other, worried.

"Just kidding," he said. "I've already called them saying you had….more important things to worry about."

"Good job Andrew," said Becca, holding out her hand for him to shake. "I had a pleasure working with you. Suppose we should hang out together sometime?"

"I'd like that," he said, taking her hand and shaking it.

Cody and Emily looked each other in the eye.

"So," said Cody, "what are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing much," said Emily, "Why; you want to go do something?"

"Want to go catch a movie?"

"I'd like that."

Cody then leant in and kissed Emily softly. Emily responded and kissed him back. All was well.

_-The End-_

**

* * *

**

Thanks to all who read this. I really appreciate it!

~Logan ;)


End file.
